Bloody Kiss one shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: This was made for me by a girl on my MSN. She sent it to my hotmail and I'm posting it


I was walking on the gardens of the mansion getting ready to receive my master and Kiyo. When I heard them enter the house I went to greet them, but found myself looking at the beauty that was near Kiyo.

"hey, Alshu! This is Ashlen" my master grinned at my expression

"nice to meet you" she said politely. I walked to them rapidly and took her hand in mine and kissed it

"the pleasure is all mine, my angel" she blushed and I smiled gently at her as I freed her hand

"well, she is staying for some days here" Kiyo informed me as she took her to the rooms upstairs

"why is she staying master? And for how long?" I asked him

"well , she is staying here for a week because her house is being painted or something like that. Why do you ask Alshu?" my master smirked my way

"just curious as for how long an angel like herself is going to be in our presence" I informed my master as I walked briskly to the kitchen to cook something delicious for her.

Two days passed and I knew all her the things she likes. She likes reading, writing ( something at which she is really good at). She liked to wear comfortable clothes instead of skirts and girly things.

Anyways , it was night time and she was out in the gardens smelling the roses. I smiled at the image of her wanting to protect it with my life. Then she sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky and began singing with her sweet voice:

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy  
With the baby in the backseat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low  
On faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning  
On a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
?Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat  
Sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life

I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
?Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, ooh

She finished singing and I clapped. She turned around surprised:

" you have a really sweet voice, Ashlen" I neared her and she looked at me with her beautiful grey- green eyes.

"thanks, Alshu" she smiled at me. I could melt in that precise moment, but I placed a lock of her soft brown hair behind her ear as the wind blew her hair . My hand lingered in her cheek. We were shortening the distance in between us and before our lips could touch my master came to ask me some book. I sighed and smiled at the blushing beauty in front of me.

"you better go to sleep, my angel" I smiled her as I ushered her inside the house "you must be tired"

"yeah, thanks for your concern, Alshu" she smiled at me and starting going up the stairs

"good nigh and have sweet dreams" I said from above . She looekd down and smiled

"good night, Alshu". She smiled before disappearing form my sight into her room.

Next day arrived and I smelled blood. Sweet blood. I followed the scent and found that Ashlen had cut herself with a knife accidentally. I couldn't resist myself and threw myself to her. However, I couldn't touch her as she fought me off. Sol, she was a good fighter too, hm? Interesting.

Master came and took her away form me again.

I was captivated by her, but now it was her blood too that held my attention.

Master and Kiyo explained her everything and she took it rather calmly. I thought that she would freak out and ran away from me, but she stood there talking freely with my master and Kiyo.

I apologized to her and all she said was "don't worry, Alshu. I understand".

Late that day, I found her again in the gardens looking up at the stars. I neared her :

"hello, my angel"

"hey, Alshu" she smiled at me

"what are you doing here all alone?" I asked her as I took a fallen leaf out of her hair

"just taking a bit of air" she looked at me

"then, do you mind if I stay here with you?" I asked her hoping for an approval

"yes, sure" she smiled After some minutes of silence " Alshu, do you ever get hungry of blood?" she asked me directly

"yes, sometimes" I answered her sincerely

"ah" she said shyly. I smirked at a thought

"would you offer me your blood?" I asked her and she looked at me blushing

"well, I..." she stuttered. I took her in my arms and leant on her. I brush the hair out of her neck and then leant over her neck. I kissed it

"would you?" I whispered on her neck. I felt her shiver

"yes" she whispered back. I kissed her neck one last time , before I sank my fangs n her fragile neck. I drank her sweet blood. Once I finished I looked at her and kissed her. She kissed me back and we stood under the starry nights kissing lovingly.


End file.
